The Fall
by tangledchaos
Summary: Drinny.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you like it! Please review!

The Fall

The first time I saw him, I mean really saw for who he really was, was when I was in Fifth year. I had spent the morning flying in the rain with the quidditch team during one of our allowed practice times. It was chucking it down, the rest off the team was happy to call it a day, but I wasn't pleased with how my broom was going, so after practice was over, I headed out over the forbidden forest for a quick flight on my own. My broom seemed to be stuttering and was dropping steadily over the tops of the trees. I started to turn to head back to the castle when it gave an almighty buck and I toppled off.  
I guess I must have smacked my head on a branch, because all I remember is being shaken quite forcefully. I opened my eyes and there he was, well there was 2 of him I should point out. His face swam before my eyes. Doubled. I could hear some sort of sounds but couldn't make any sense of them. Then he grabbed me, swung me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He wasn't very comfortable to be strewn across. His shoulder was hard and sharp digging into my stomach, but it was warm, so warm his heat was coming through my cold, wet flying kit. He half walked, half ran towards the castle, my head lolling stupidly from side to side over his back. I felt foolish across his shoulder being carried as if I was a sack of potatoes, but I couldn't make sense of who he was or why I couldn't move.  
We reached the castle doors after quite a while of silence, he shoved the huge oak does open with his free hand and ran through them,then up 3 flights of stairs to the hospital wing. Still he carried me as if I weighed nothing. As I was flung down into the nearest hospital bed by my transporter, I heard an audible gasp from madam pomfree. I reached up and grabbed as hard as a could at his black robes. All I knew is I didn't want him to leave, I was shivering like crazy and all i could think about was his warm back. He tried to tug his sleeve away from my firm grasp, "Weasley! Let go of my robes!"  
Immediately I released them, as it they had burned me. I could have recognised that cold, harsh voice anywhere, the warm body I had been trying to pull back to me, was that of Draco Malfoy.

By this point madam Pomfree was upon up, brandishing a bottle of teal coloured liquid. Draco turned to leave. "Stop right where you are Malfoy! And explain why I have a seemingly concussed Weasley in my hospital."  
"She fell off her broom over the forrest and I carried her in here so you could fix her battered head." He replied "Can I go now? Its not mind idea of fun to stay in a hospital or near a Weasley for longer than I have too."  
"Yes, yes. Get out of here, and vanish that mud from your boots after you." Madam Pomfree yelled after him as he had already turned and walked away.

It wasn't a pleasant rest of the day, madam Pomfree refused to let me sleep, even though that was all my body wanted to do. The room still swam before me, fuzzy around the edges and blotchy. I saw stars for several hours. Finally around midnight, she was satisfied I was out of danger and allowed me to sleep. I instantly allowed myself to be engulfed by the thick pillow and suck into the mattress. At first my dreams were fluctuated with Draco's face. He was always there, I ran after him through the chamber of secrets, and where Harry should have been, saving me from the basilisk, Draco's white blonde hair and sculptured face was there instead. After the great snake fell, sword through the roof of its mouth, he turned and walked towards me. Then he was there stroking my cheek and whispering something that I couldn't for the life of me hear.  
A sudden crash of thunder woke me, the rain from the morning had worked itself into a full blown storm during the day. With my sudden return to reality I snapped fully awake fast, and I saw him again, there sat on the edge of my bed, staring out of the far window at the fast escalating storm crashing at the glass. One warm hand was on my forehead, carefully stroking around the gash caused by my battle with the trees earlier. Madam Pomfree hadn't wanted to fix it immediately for fear that magic would addle my already troubled brain and push me further into concussion.

I reached up, hardly aware of what I was doing, and touched Draco's cheek with the tips of my fingers. He jumped, but didn't move away. Then very slowly he looked away from the window and the lashing rain, down to my face. He moved his face towards mine until the ends of his hair were brushing against my skin, then even closer so our breath was mingling, twisting and turning together. He moved his hand down to caress my cheek, bringing fire to my skin where he touched it.

Then as suddenly as it had started it was over, as if he had realised what he was doing, and he seemed to leap away. He dashed to the door, pulled it open and then stopped and looked back. I tried to sit up, but as I did my head began to spin and I thought I was going to be sick.  
"Don't, you will make yourself worse, just go back to sleep." He whispered gently, And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the next day the spinning feeling and the storm had both left. The gryffindor team came to visit me. Who of course chastised me for continuing to fly when I knew something was up with my broom. But luckily none of them knew that it had been Draco who had found me. Anyway I couldn't decide whether I had dreamed his late night return. It had felt so real, in fact even thinking about his fingers across my skin made me blush to such an extent that Madam Pomfree returned, shooed out my visitors and insisted I must have got a fever.

She made me stay in the hospital wing for another night, just to make sure I was completely fit again. That night seemed to drag, I half hoped he would return, but he never did, and I hated myself for hoping that he would. Really what was I coming to? His family were Voldemort supporters who stood for everything that the Order tried to fight. I tossed and turned all night. When morning finally arrived Madam Pomfree considered keeping me in for another day when she saw how exhausted my sleepless night had left me, but she relented when I said I would go straight back to my dormitory and just rest.

As I walked out of the hospital wing, I saw my reflection in a suit of armour, the gash had been healed so I no longer looked as if I was trying to copy Harry, but the bags under my eyes told of my disturbed night. Waiting for the boy who never showed. I made my way back to the common room, carefully avoiding Peeves, who was shutting Mrs Norris in a cabinet as I came across them. Back in the warmth of gryffindor tower, I fell into an arm chair. Hermione instantly came over and offered me her help to get up to bed. "Actually Hermione, could you get Harry for me? I really need to talk to him."  
She gave me a knowing smile, ever since my first year she believed that the girlie crush I had had on Harry had turned into infatuation. I guess she thought I was finally ready to tell him this.

He came over, "what's up gin? Hermione said you wanted to tell me something." He asked.  
"Well. more ask something really" I replied. "Can I borrow that map of yours? I really need to find out something."  
"Sure as long as you're not gonna get up to any mischief" laughingly and he turned around to pull it out of his bag. "Oh and remember to wipe it when you are done" then he wandered off.  
Really Hermione had it wrong, Harry and I were no more interested in each other, than the womping willow was interested in procreating with a ford anglia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a few days I tracked Draco on the marauders map. He spent a lot of time on the 7th floor, and often disappeared into the room of requirement for hours on end. I found most nights he would disappear into the room then suddenly appear outside gryiffidor tower. Wait for a few minutes and then leave and head for bed. I was so confused by what had or hadn't happened that night that I knew I had to hear what he had to say.  
After a week of watching I decided it was time to act, I really couldn't take the nagging confusing thoughts filling my head. I waited for Draco at the point where the room of requirement spat him out near gryffidor tower. I was hidden inside a secret passage Fred and George had found years ago, staring that the tiny hole on the wall, often tricking myself into thinking it was growing. Then it did.

He walked out slowly, checking both ends of the passage way before he stepped into the torchlight. Mirroring his caution, I too revealed myself. He didn't jump, it was though he was prepared for this moment, instead he just shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stared me down, though not un feelingly.  
"Hi" I said weakly.  
"Umm hi. What do you want?" He replied.  
"To talk."  
"About what?". He looked bored by the conversation and shuffled his feet as if he was about to walk off.  
"How about why you carried me from the Forrest? What you were doing in the Forrest anyway? Or what happened that night when you visited me at about 2 am? Maybe how you are trying to pretend I don't even exist at this very moment?" I only added the last point because his defensive expression, which was almost always visible, was returning.  
"Question 1. You almost landed on my head, I couldn't very we'll leave you there unconscious, 2. None of your business. 3. Nothing which I assume was your point."  
I stepped towards him, pondering his response. To be honest I was surprised he even replied without mentioning the word. "Weasley".  
As I came closer to him, a light flush grew up his neck and face, bringing even that little colour to his pale skin made him look far more alive than I had ever seen him. Suddenly he reached out towards me and pulled me gently to him, his grey eyes looked into mine for a second before his lips brushed against mine. So quickly and lightly. Then he turned, sharply, and walked away. Leaving me to just stand and stare after him stupidly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Two weeks after our second meeting I had not seen Draco. Except for the tiny feet that disappeared and reappeared in his familiar route each night. Though now he did not wait for any length of time outside gryiffidor, simply walked away as fast as be could. I wanted to see him again, but at the same time just reading his man me stirred up far to many emotions which i didn't have the time to deal with. My OWLS were fast approaching, and I knew I would only have one opportunity to find him. So on the Saturday evening, I stole down from my room and out from the fat lady, concealed by the invisibility cloak I had borrowed from Harry. I waited by the entrance to the room of requirement for what seemed like hours. Though really it was about 20 minutes. Finally he arrived. He walked up and down I front of the wall 3 times, muttering something I strained to hear. " give me a place no one else I can enter. Make it untraceable, un-mappable and safe."

The door grew from the tiny grating on the skirting board. He looked around before walking in, and I ran to follow, Thinking that the door wouldn't let me through, I mean I wasn't on the permitted list, and that was how the room of requirement worked, the DA had discovered all it's secrets the year before.

But the door did let me pass, and silently shrunk behind me again. The room was not huge, it was cosy and it was dimly lit with deep blue walls, turning softly to black like the sky outside. I looked up and the roof was covered with twinkling stars. I looked down and saw a thick, warm carpet. It was like being outside when you saw the stars and I was instantly reminded of the great hall's bewitched celling. I supposed he must have been using this room as his private quarters because against one wall was a large bed with a mountain of pillows and blankets. In the centre of the room was where he now sat, just on the floor staring at the stars.

I stepped forward letting the cloak fall and pool at my feet. His face was turned away from me, and so using this to my advantage I edged towards him. When I was Less than a foot away from him I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders, he shuddered and turned around to face me.  
"How? How did you get in?" He said huskily. I shook my head, and dropped to my knees to be at his seated level.  
"I don't know. I thought the door wouldn't let me through but it did"  
"But why are you here?" His voice shaking.  
Mine wasn't much stronger with my reply. "I would have thought that obvious Malfoy" as I leaned towards his face and pressed a kiss on his lips. I made to pull away, but as I did, his hands snaked around me. One pulling me closer, and the other finding it's way into my hair. His hands gripped me, hard but still gentle as if he would never let me go, as he deepened the kiss. My hands found the edge of his quidditch robes jumper, and pulled at it so I could slide my hands against his skin. My cold fingers made him shudder but when I moved away he moaned against my mouth, let go of my back and pressed me back against him. My finger tips traced his muscles across his stomach and onto his chest. His hand, now returned to my back, copied the motion across my back. I led back onto the floor, pulling him down almost on top of me. He kept moving his hands around from my back onto my stomach, while kissing me still.

Then without warning he stopped kissing me and sat up, staring at me. "Are you sure you want this Ginny? "  
Instead of replying I pulled his lips back down to mine and wrapped my legs around his waist. He dropped one of his hands from my stomach and slide down to my thigh caressing it gently. He pressed his body onto mine pulling us closer, And his thumb edged around my bra. Again he found his way to my back, but this time he grasped at the clip for my bra, and tried to unhook it. He must have found it difficult because he was struggling for a few seconds, finally he managed to get it undone. I sat up, moving him with me so I was sat astride his legs. Then I pulled my top off and quickly removed my undone bra, he copied me and took off his own. I gasped when I saw his chest and upper arms, his muscles were so perfectly structured, and defined like a statue. Chiseled and strong. I placed both my palms on his chest, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him. I wiggled away from his vice like grip making him groan and he had to release me. "Please" he whispered. There was a look of longing on his face, but I knew what I wanted. I rose up onto my knees, still with one leg either side his legs, placing my hands back on this chest, and leaning my face closer to his shoulder. I pressed kisses from just under his ear, down his neck, and along his right shoulder, while sliding my hands down his torso till I reached the waistband of his trousers. By this point his impatience to continue what he had started seemed to have built to an uncontrollable level. Without warning he roughly grabbed me, fell back to the ground, pulling me down with him then he rolled over so I was now led on the soft carpet and he was leaning over me. Then he continued his exploration of my mouth, face and chest with his lips, his hands everywhere and nowhere at the same time until my whole body felt on fire and I was unable to move with the pure feeling of all this built up pleasure.

The last of our clothes were by this point scattered over the floor. Draco picked me up and carried me a little way, his tongue still twisting with mine, over to a huge, soft bed. Sinking into the bed together, the very tips of his fingers danced up the inside of my thighs, making me sigh deeply. Briefly he stopped again, with a unsure look on his face, about he was about to reconsider, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered. "I want you Draco." That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, as after that, he readjusted his body and drove forward. He was gentle yet, firm enough at the same time, bringing me to the edge, holding it for as long as he could before we both cascaded into the abyss.


End file.
